


Can you come get me?

by ESH_es



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Background Dan Espinoza, Background Trixie Decker, Beaches, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Guilt, Hurt Lucifer, Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESH_es/pseuds/ESH_es
Summary: "Chloe""Can you come pick me up?""What?""Please...Can you come get me?"
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 28
Kudos: 380





	Can you come get me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> I'm new to AO3, but excited to share my first work on this platform with you!
> 
> I am still getting the hang of HTML, so if there's something gone wrong - you have my sincerest apologies! ^^
> 
> I would appreciate constructive criticism  
> and honest comments!
> 
> lots of love <3
> 
> ESH
> 
> P.S.: If you want to follow my journey/ future goals and ideas for my fanfics & writing in general, head over to Instagram --> @ESH_es_writes!😁

The buzzing sound of her ringtone rips her out of her sleep. Her body has yet to realize it‘s awake, when her hand has already gripped her phone and answered the incoming call. Her display is glaring blue against the darkness of her bedroom. 

"-eckr", Her voice is slurred from dreams and the inability to think straight. 

A soft sound of fabric rustling in the background. A pause. 

"Detective! ", her partner purrs out of her speaker. She blinks. Disoriented in her room. No light is falling through the blinds of her window. 

What. The. Hell. 

She blinks again to get the stubborn tiredness out of her eyes and glances at her display. 3:47 am. "Lucifer?", She manages barely a murmur. Confusion fights the vail of slumber. It’s not Trixie. Trixie is okay. Her thumping heart stops beating as if it wants to break out of her chest. 

"I didn't know whether to expect you to pick up, Detective!", his voice cheery and she can nearly hear his leer as he adds, "colour me suprised. Some improper activities going on with your offspring at the douche‘s place?" 

Is he drunk? High? What the- 

"Lucifer, it‘s 4 am !", she all but snaps incredulously (it’s not Dan, Trixie is alright), "you better have a good fucking reason for waking me!" 

Frustration bleeding through. Some people had to work in the morning. Some people were not able to party all night long until they were delirious and time was nothing more but an fleeting construct. Some people actually had to arrive at their job on time... some people. .. 

As the line stays quiet only to be broken by the noise wind and waves make, she repeates - her hakles rising - 

"Lucifer-", her voice sharp in the dark 

She thinks he swallows, a ragged breath... then. 

"Chloe" 

Her insides freeze. 

"Can you come pick me up?" 

"What?", a frown on her forehead, confusion in her features, worry settling in her stomach. 

"Please", his voice again so... unlike him. He does not plead. He does not sound so..no. especially not now, after everything that had happened with her, with Eve. 

"Can you come get me?" 

She scrambles out of bed, long before her answer comes over her lips. 

"Where are you? " 

She slips into sweatpants and a discarded shirt, as he tells her the address, no, the location the previous glee foregone. He‘s at a beach. Of course. Where else would he fucking be than at a beach in the middle of the night. 

She‘s lucky Trixie isn‘t here. She‘s so glad Dan has her. For a moment she wonders what the fuck she‘s doing. Playing uber for the devil. At fucking 4 am and there's work and - and then again – he‘s her friend, her partner. 

And he called her - ignoring all the reasons, why he shouldn‘t. She betrayed him, broke his trust. Yet he called her. In the middle of the night. Pleading her to pick him up. Sounding so... wrong.. so vulnerable, exhausted. 

"Det - Chloe?" He croaks, while she‘s hasting down the stairs, grabbing her keys and jacket and leaves, her feet yet bare. Her ballerinas are in the car. It will have to suffice. 

"Yes?" She has forgotten she is still holding her phone to her ear. She unlocks her cruiser. 

"I... are you...?" He seems to be struggling for words. The barest hint of anxious tremor in his voice. She is wide awake now. Despite the fact that it‘s 4 am and that she has to get up in two hours. 

"Yes. I‘m coming to get you" she tells him. Finally turning the key in the ignition, shifting her gear. 

An exhale. 

"Thank you", he sounds so momentarily reliefed, so genuine that a wave of unease rushes through her. What the hell happened? 

Her phone connects with the speaker of the car and she turns onto the road leaving her parking space. They do not speak as she drives, heads along the streets - nearly devoid of traffic- along with the night. She hears him breathe and the sea bleeds into a soothing background noise. Her cruiser speeds along the coast line, the softly winding streets, stale moonlight reflecting in the waves. She leaves the gleaming and perpetually bustling city behind her and can‘t help, but wonder what the heck he‘s doing so far away from the crowds and beach parties and booze. Why is he so far away from the usual spots, which lurred the party animals out to drink and shout until the sun rose from its sleep? 

It isn‘t their beach either. Or what she has deemed their beach. The beach where they kissed for the first time. Their‘s. Even though she isn‘t sure whether there is still a "them". After what she did to him. Why would he go there after all? Yet his soft breath against the speaker as neither of them ends the call, lets hope bloom within her chest ... that maybe there is .. a "them" she means. She drives and drives until she‘s there, until she has her car parked and jumps out of it, kicking her ballerinas off, her phone forgotten on the passenger’s seat. 

She heads down to the shoreline, sand unter her bare feet soft, towards the dark figure sitting slumped on the ground. His dark hair tousled as if he had run his fingers through it, over and over again. His head is bowed, his forearms leaned on his knees. She comes closer, the ocean in front of them a calming melody in the background. 

“Hey”, she says, as she sinks down next to him. He doesn’t look up. Instead his eyes are closed, his breath ragged again. 

The sand sticks to her clothes and so it does to his slacks. He doesn’t seem bothered by it. So, she sits, her knees tucked to her chest and waits. Looks out at the waves and the reflected moonlight, pale and glittering against the water. Her arm nearly touching his and she waits. And waits until her best friend – or so she hopes – loosens his slump, motionless posture and opens his mouth to speak. A croaking sentence in the serene silence. 

“Thank you. For...”, he swallows, “for this…. I –“, again his voice stumbles, “Apologies, Detective. It’s late and I …” 

“It’s okay”, she says quickly, turning to face him. Her eyes wander, taking in his expression. Lips tugging downwards, deep bruises, shadows underneath his eyes, which appear nearly black in the low light of the night. His gaze shimmers. 

“Is it?” 

“Yes, it is”, she repeats, more firmly now, “It’s okay, Lucifer. I am here. I –“, she stops, interrupts herself, “What happened? What are you doing here?” She gestures at the beach. Her heart skips a beat as he faces the sea again. Too soon? 

“I”, he starts after a long moment, “I … Eve and I came here. Earlier.” Her stomach feels heavy, as if lead had sunk deep in it. 

“And…”, he takes a deep breath, “We… she…”, he swallows, “we fought. And in the end I told her to take the corvette and leave.” 

Her eyebrows knit, while her chest constricts with empathy. She can recall Dan and her fighting vividly in her mind’s eye. Eve left. With the car. It makes sense now, why there’s no vehicle but her’s parked at the side of the street. 

“What did you fight about?”, she asks into the silence, curiosity getting the better of her. 

A hitched breath, that stings in her chest, a lump forming in her throat. 

“Me.” 

“What?” 

But he continues as if he hadn’t heard her, his tone bitter and hoarse, “of course we fought about _me _.”__

__Her throat hurts, and her eyes burn and her insides ache for him._ _

__“About me changing. And that I am not who I once was and that – that. She said that my work – my work with you”, he spares her a glance, “Is changing me too much and that that’s not me anymore. That I’m not – that I’m not”, his voice breaks and so does her heart. He looks down again, “That I’m not the person she – she fell in love with anymore.”_ _

__Before she can help herself, she reaches out, her sight blurring, reaches out to touch his forearm, fingers drawing circles across his shirt sleeves. His body shakes._ _

__“I am so sorry, Lucifer”, she croaks, “I am so, so sorry.” She blinks away her tears, just to see his spilling over his cheeks, toneless and bitter._ _

__“Why”, he starts, swallows and begins again, “why can’t anybody accept me for who I am?” Why? He seems to quietly ask the night, the universe._ _

__His father, his family, Eve, her._ _

__Silent sobs convulse his body. He turns towards her, pleading._ _

__“Det- Chloe – why? Is … what – what have I … is it something about me? Is it- is it because I’m the .. the bloody devil?” She wants nothing more, than wrap her arms around him as she does with Trixie, when she’s waking crying from a nightmare, and take his pain away._ _

__“No”, she whispers, trying to force her lips into a soft smile, while tears leave a hot trail on her skin, “No, Lucifer, it’s not because of you.” She desperately wants him to understand. “It’s not your fault. At all, okay?”_ _

“But-“ _they all leave_. He doesn’t finish. 

___“It isn’t”, she says sharply, “I need you to understand that, okay? It’s not your fault. There are people, who accept you and cherish you.“_ _ _

___He looks at her, eyes are glistening obsidian in the night._ _ _

___“Linda, for example, Ella. Me.”_ _ _

___“Do _not _lie to me”, he suddenly snarls at her, his features a mix of desperation and anger. She suppresses her flinch as his hurt rage hits her.___ _ _

___“I am not”, she states, her voice wavering, “look, I am so sorry, for what I did to you. I am so, so sorry”, tears earnestly rolling down her cheeks, emphasizing her words, “I should never have doubted you. Never and – and… I was so, so stupid. Because you’re my partner and my … my friend – at least I hope we still are and”, she takes a shaking breath, “I am sorry Lucifer. For making you feel like that.”_ _ _

___His eyes have the same haunted, resigned look they had, when he had confronted her._ _ _

_Could you accept me like this?  
_

_I don’t know!_

___But now she knows. This is the person, who stuck with her since day one, who had her back, who annoyed her out of her mind and brought so much joy into her life._ _ _

___“We… we’re friends?”, he whispers, lost. And she can’t help but stifle the sob, that threatens to escape her._ _ _

___“Yes”, she breathes, “If you can … If you’re ever able to forgive me, that is.”_ _ _

___Silence covers them like a vail. As they sit next to each other and listen to the sound of the ocean, crashing and receding against the soft sand. Her fingers still caress his arm. His skin is warm underneath the fabric. This is a mess. They are a mess. All because of her. If she hadn’t run, if she hadn’t left and abandoned him. All she wants to do, is to take the pain away. The pain she caused. The pain Eve caused._ _ _

___“I am.”_ _ _

___She looks up, startled._ _ _

___“Hm?”_ _ _

___“I am”, he gazes at her through the darkness, “able to forgive you, I mean.”_ _ _

___Her insides flutter from relief, from hope._ _ _

___“You – you are?”_ _ _

___The corner of his mouth twitch faintly upwards. She doesn’t deserve the softness in his eyes when he regards her. She doesn’t, yet she can’t help, but melt inside when he does._ _ _

___“Yes.”_ _ _

___She swallows the lump of hatred and anguish._ _ _

___“I don’t deserve that. Your forgiveness.”_ _ _

___“Detect-“_ _ _

___“I don’t”, she interrupts him forcefully, “I am the fucking reason everything goes to shit right now. I am the reason you’re hurting and… and I really don’t deserve that.”_ _ _

___“You deserve everything”, he counters, quietly, “and for what it’s worth – I forgive you, Chloe.”_ _ _

___Now she is not able to stop the sobs that erupt from deep inside her soul. She buries her face in her hands. But she doesn’t. She doesn’t deserve this. Doesn’t deserve him. She feels a warm hand on her back, rubbing soft circles._ _ _

___“I’m sorry. I am so, so sorry”, she repeats over and over again. Over and over again. It hurts. Hurting him hurts. So much._ _ _

___“Shh”, she can hear him murmur, “Don’t cry, detective. It’s fine. It’s going to be fine.”_ _ _

___It takes a long, long while, until she has regained control over her body. She takes a deep breath, now halfway leaning in his embrace. His scent mixes with the ocean’s breeze, soothing and caring. Her arms come around him and they sit. They are both broken, falling apart, but as long as they have got each other and as long as they are able to hold each other, keeping the pieces together and starting to mend them, it would be fine. And after a long night they sit, until dawn’s soft hues arrive at the morning sky and light and hope rise side by side._ _ _


End file.
